Previous Encounters: Blood and Stone
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: What if, there was more to Tsukune when he first came to Youkai Academy? What if, he knew full well where he was going but not who will be waiting for him there? On top of that, there was a contract he had to fulfill? Care to come and see? Youkai-Tsukune. Large Harem. OCCNESS. Don't like, don't read! Contains characters and arcs from both the manga and anime.
1. Chapter 1

Previous Encounters: Stone and Blood

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIIIIIIIIIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA read Leaf Ranger.

Author's Note: Please not that we are using characters from both the anime and manga, so don't be surprised if you read characters that you haven't heard about. This story is about Tsukune being a youkai along with other key differences. It should also be noted that this is a harem story with some OCCness (some if it is minor while some of it might be major), so if you don't like it then please don't read. We hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you wish to see it go on. Thank you.

"Hi." Speaking

_'Hi'_ Thinking

(Author's Note)

* * *

Chapter 1: Monster School

The bus was very empty, almost forebodingly empty for Tsukune Aono. Tsukune looked like any normal teenaged boy, he had brown eyes that scanned the bus's empty seats. He had a handsome face, not the kind that made most woman gawk at or but the kind that would make most girls take a second look, with decently tan skin. He also had dark brown hair that was combed into short spikes in the back of his head. He wore the new school's uniform of a green overcoat and brown khakis. In most circumstances he would be concern, all it was him and the creepy bus driver smoking a cigar, but given the destination he should really expected less.

"Hey, boy." The bus driver called out to him, "Do you know where you're going?" He asked.

Tsukune put on a serious face, "Yes." He stated simply.

The bus driver made a deep but stern laugh, "Then you probably know, that where you're going is a scary-ass school."

Tsukune let himself have a small smile, "I would imagine. It's a school for youkai (monsters). Isn't it?"

The bus driver shifted the mirror to see him better, "Yes. Which is why you should be careful. I can tell what you are."

Tsukune shifted uneasily, "You do?" he asked. Tsukune was always uncomfortable when it come to his inhuman half though his mother. Living in the human world for so long, he felt unsure of himself. Granted, his mother had many connections to the monster realm that were hard to sever, even when you married a human and lived in the human world. It also didn't really help that he didn't have a normal childhood or early teenhood compared to even youkai.

"Yes, you're no human, but yet you're more human then those who run and go to the school you're about to enter." The bus driver warned, "If they knew of your human side, then you might be good as dead."

Tsukune was silent as he thought back to why he was sent to this school. He's mother wanted him to go not only because of his falling grades, but because he had to find a certain woman.

* * *

Flashbaaaaack!

"W-WHAT?!" He shouted as his mother handed him the pamphlet a school. His eyes were bugging out of his sockets and his jaws dropped large enough to catch flies.

"You're going to this school because of your bad grades?" His mother, Kasumi, repeated. Looking at his mother, no one would expected that underneath her closed eyes and chocolate-colored hair and gentle but ditzy motherly aura laid a monster. His father was sitting next to her with a large, grin on his face. Tsukune took after his father quite a bit, the same hair color but Tsukune's skin tone was lightly more tan then him.

"NO! That part about a fiance!" Tsukune insisted.

"Oh!" She said as she allowed herself a smile, "Well, I'm afraid I can't go into much detail, that was part of the argument, but sometime ago when you were young I arrange a marriage pact between you and another Youkai. Now, I said I can't go into detail but I will say that you meet them once before and they are currently a student or teacher at Youkai Academy. Originally, I wanted you two to meet when you graduate buuuut..."

"I know, I know, my grads are slipping." He confessed depressively.

His father let out a large laugh as he patted his son on his back, "Oh don't worry, Tsukune!" He reassured him, "It's perfectly alright! Everyone messes up! Besides, it's not like you had much time to study, what with all the training your lovely mother put you into." He said as he started to scoop his mother into a tango stance.

_'Oh Kami (God).'_ Tsukune thought as he shook his head slightly. Granted, he was happy that his parents were in a loving relationship even despite the species divide between them. He just wish they expressed it normally then dancing around whenever one or another flattered with each one with cutesy names. "So, not only am I going to a school full of youkai but I'm also going to meet an fiance who may be a student or a teacher..."

"Yep!" His mother said, "As his father twirled her around, "Oh and there is this." She said as she handed him a large, bronze ring. He picked it up and studied it, it was rather unexceptional save for the odd symbol. He, thanks to his mother's constant bugging him and training, was forced to recognize the various symbols of the youkai races. Yet he didn't recognize this one, it was two large ovals at two separate ends and between them was a tripod. "I don't recognize it. Is it a somesort of family crest or something?"

"Nope! Me and the other party made it up so you can your fiance could find each other! It's all part of the game!" His mother said.

Tsukune glared at her lightly, "I don't really think your son's lovelife is best described as a game, Mom."

"Sorry, Tsukune." She apologize, "But our kind are bound by our words. The other party is against making this a standard engagement. Afterall, our kind aren't always held in high regards given our ties to humanity. So they may want to see what kind of man you are before they complete the deal."

Tsukune sighed, "I get that we, as youkai, stand to protect humanity but are we that dislike by other youkai?"

His mothered smiled kindly as she opened her eyes, "We aren't the most hated, but we do have enemies. Some of them are powerful. Our kind are guardians at heart, people, even youkai, respect that. They see that we don't only protect humanity from youkai, but youkai from humanity. Which is why I'm certain that attending Youaki Academy is the best thing for you at the moment. You already have meet and got along other youkai growing up, so maybe you would feel more at home there then you would do in any human school we've put you in."

"Well, no offense, but I DID spent a lot of time learning martial arts and undergoing military-grade training with you or some of your other youkai friends." He stated dryly.

His mother had the decency to blush, "Well true!" She said, "But trust me, Youkai Academy is a good place for our kind. I know because I went there myself, in fact I was apart of the Public Safety Commission back during my time, and where I meet several of my friends. So I'm sure you will do just fine, just don't mess around with other girls."

"M-Mom!" Tsukune said with a faint blush, "I-I certain I won't have that problem."

His mother giggled lightly, "Oh don't be shy, you have your father's good looks!" She said.

His father had a large grin, "But he has his mothers gentleness!" He said as he got her in a tango pose.

Tsukune let out a deep sigh as his parents did another mini-tango.

* * *

End of Flaaaaaaashbaaaaaack!

Tsukune sighed as he looked at the same ring his mother gave him. He fashioned a simple necklace for him to carry the ring around without anyone getting a look at it. As the bus approached the tunnel, his cell phone started to ring. Curiously, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Tsuki?" The voice called back. He recongized it as his human cousin from his father's side.

"Kyo?" He answered, "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine! But...Tsuki that school you're going to, Youkai Academy?" She asked as the bust just entered the tunnel. "Well I have been doing some research on it and I-." It was cut off as the bus entered half way between the tunnel.

"Hello? Kyo?" He asked as the bright light at the end of the tunnel blinded him. He covered his eyes till the light faded away.

"We're here. Welcome to Youkai Academy." The Bus Driver said as he opened the bus door.

Tsukune grabbed his bookbag and stuffed the necklace back into his green school uniform. As he walked out he was greeted by a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern as a head and sudden, steep cliff that lead to a sea that was red as blood. "Well...this is ominous..." He stated simply.

"Remember what I said, crossbred." The Bus Driver said as he closed the door and drove away.

He stared at the bus for a moment before looking to his right. In the distance, he saw a foreboding building past a forest that screamed 'FUCK OFF!' Tsukune sighed, "Well...nothing less for a school of youkai." He said as he walked towards the school. As he entered the forest, the sense of foreboding was only stronger. Though strangely, he felt oddly at ease but at the sometime scared. Amongst the graves, dead trees and ravens with glowing red eyes it was as if the youkai in him was in his natural environment while the human in him wanted to ran away.

He heard the sounds of squeaking like metal. He stopped to look around but the squeaking only grew louder as there was a wrestling in the bushes and trees. He stopped and narrowed his eyes as he set down his backpack to prepare for what was coming. He took on a simple stance as he got ready, as the idea of an attacker or a wild animal ready to attack the more he anchored his feet into the ground and his nails grown into short, but razor sharp points.

As the fluttering and squeaking grew closer, a bat come out of the trees. Tsukune looked up at it. "I'm a bat Chuu!" It said as it fluttered across the sky.

Tsukune made a light laugh, "It's just a bat?" He said as he picked up his backpack, "I'm just getting jumpy." He said to himself till a bicycle came out from behind and slammed into his back. _'FUCK!'_ He hissed to himself as he landed harshly onto the ground as the bicycle and the rider flew off.

Tsukune groaned as he popped his back. Normally, a blow like that wouldn't hurt but the blow was so unexpected that he had no way to defend against it. As a human his form was much weaker and vulnerable. He didn't look were his hand was going as he lift himself, but accidently placed it on the gentle thigh of the girl riding the back.

She made a loud gasp that caused Tsukune to jump slightly and back away from the girl. His initial surprise was pushed aside when he looked at the girl who ran him over with a bike. His heart started t beat against his ribs as he stared at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "I'm sorry," She said, "I'm anemic, so I got dizzy." She said as she brushed her long, light pink hair out of the way to reveal her bright green eyes.

Tsukune's face had a faint red hue as he stared at her green eyes and scanned her body. Her chest was large and firm behind a silver cross with supple thighs, that were also soft yet firm as he noted, he also noticed that the skirt she was wearing wasn't long enough to hide her white panties. He started to get blood to flow from his nose as he thought pervertedly. Yet, there was some strangely recognizable about her. Something that he can't quite put a finger on it.

"You're hurt!" The girl said as she reached for a hankerchief to wipe away his nose-blood. As she neared his face, she stopped with a faint blush as the smell of his blood enticed her. Tsukune stared at her in confusion.

"Hey, ummm are you okay?" He asked but was even more confused when she placed her hands on his face to keep him from inching away.

"I'm sorry," She said as the blush in her face grew even more. "I-I can't. I should'nt! Bu-But that smell!" She went on.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asked.

She seemed to ignore him, "I can't help it," She said as she got closer, "It's because I'm a vampire." She said as she opened her mouth to revel two sharp points as they bit into the right side of his neck.

'_What the hell?'_ He thought as the girl sucked on his blood. It wasn't painful as he thought it would, in fact it was pleasurable yet still so strangely familiar. Wait...vampire?...Vampire...who did he knew was a vampire back when he was young?

The girl jumped back with an even larger blush as she back away from him. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I-I couldn't help it, everytime I smell blood I get kind-kinda...well um...what do you think of vampires?" She asked as she uneasily shifted from side to side.

Tsukune merely stared at her as he got to his feet. He tried to recall a vampire from before, but there was only one that came to mind. "Umm...you wouldn't happen to be Moka, would you? Akashiya Moka?"

The girl was taken aback by his question. She stared at him as if seeing him for the first time, "Tsukune?"

"Yeah!" He said as he put on a large grin, "I didn't think you would recognize m-.!" He stopped in mid-sentence as Moka gave him a tight and powerful hug.

"Tsukune!" She cried out happily. "It's been so long!" She said as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

Tsukune merely gave her a tight hug back as he smiled to himself. He honestly never expected to see his first crush again. His nose picked up on the scent that confirmed her identity...not that it was creepy. His kinds sense of smell was much stronger then a humans, perhaps on the same level as a dog.

Moka looked at him with a nostalgic, caring light in her green eyes. "I've always wanted to see again Tsukune." She said as gave him a smiled that would make a heart explode. "There were a lot of things I wanted to tell you but never had the chance." She said as if she was in her own world.

"L-Like what?" He asked as the school bell ringed off in the distance.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Moka said as she ran off.

Tsukune merely ran after her, as he did he couldn't belive how much she had change. Nothing like the young girl he knew growing up. He wondered if it could really be the same, scary vampiric child that thrived on fighting. As he thought more about her, he realized that he forgot to ask her about the ring.

* * *

Later

Tsukune sat in the desk near the far right corner of the class room. He sat merely being consumed by his thoughts. His mother said it was some youkai he knew before and Moka was a vampire. She was also a daughter of a powerful family, as far as he knew, so was it really that far-fetched the Moka was his fiance?

He sighed as he stared at the ring with the symbol that he and whoever was behind this made together to be somesort of game. He sometimes wondered if his mother was manipulative or just plain goofy.

As he sat staring at the ring, he didn't notice a girl walking to the seat behind him. The girl stopped and looked at him, "Tsukune!?" The girl called out excitedly. He looked up to see a girl with sky blue hair which was tied back with a purple headband that had one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and, as oppose to the normal school uniform, wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest with the school's light brown-checked skirt.

Tsukune instantly recognized her, "Kurumu?" He asked with a friendly smile as he rose from his seat. As he did, he noticed the hated glares he was getting from the other males students and the curious ones he was getting from the female students as they watched the pair. It was obvious they would, Kurumu was way out of his league. Though that didn't seem to matter when the girl pounced into his arms.

"It's been so long!" The girl called as he wrapped his arms so they would be first face into her bountiful chest., they were even bigger then Moka's. She said as she rocked back and forth his his head still nestled in his chest. While he held her in his arms. Even though his felt his lungs getting choked out.

"K-Kurumu! I-I can't b-b-breath!" He managed to wheezed out.

Kurumu looked down and blushed brightly as she let go of him and removed herself from his arms. "Sorry Tsukune, it's just been a very long time." She said as she had the same, loving stare that Moka had. "Afterall, I had to leave so suddenly that I didn't get a chance to-." She was cut off by the final bell. "Crap! Talk to you latter Tsukune!" She said as she took the seat behind him, "Meet me after class, we have a lot to catch up!" She whispered to him.

"Everyone take your seats please!" The teacher called out. The was a woman who was around her mid to late twenties. Her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed. Her hair was blondish-yellowish-orangish for lack of a better word. She wore simple glasses and her eyes were closed partially. "Welcome to Youkai Academy! My name Nekonome Shizuka." She said as she looked over the classroom. It wasn't long till she had a large smile as she spotted Tsukune who easily tried to hide from her view by bringing a book to his face and shyly hunched over to hide his face. "Ah! Tsuki-kun!" She called out to him with her 'ears' twitching and her cat-like tail shaking side-to-side as she quickly walked over to his desk.

Tsukune hissed to him as he put the back down and looked up at her, "Hey Shziuka-san." He greeted friendly as he got uneasy around her.

"I thought I recognize you! My how handsome and strong you are!" She said as she sat on his desk in a seductive manner. He felt the glare that Kurumu was giving the the cat teacher. "How are your parents?" She asked as she opened one of her eyes to show her blue, cat-like iris.

"They're doing okay." He said shortly, "Um...shouldn't you like start teaching?" He offered as he desperately wanted the attention he was getting to go somewhere else.

"Okay!" She said as she got of his desk, "But I expect you to see me after class." She said with a wink.

Tsukune wasn't sure want to say about his situation. It didn't help that he managed to turn his head slightly to see Kurumu glaring at the teacher with looks that could kill. It didn't help that the door opened. "Sorry I'm late!" The girl said.

_'Oh come on!'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he decked low to hide from Moka.

"It's okay," Nekonome stated, "Take a seat anywhere!" She said.

Moka looked at the desks and seen one right in front of Tsukune who tried to hide from her. Much like before, it was no anvil. "Tsukune!" Moka called out as she leaped over the desks and got him an a tight grip that had him on his ass on the floor. "I'm glad that we're in the same class!" She said.

Kurumu got annoyed as she got out of her seat. "HEY! GET OFF HIM!" She demanded as she picked him up.

Moka glared back at Kurumu as she hooked her arms around his free one and yanked him back towards. "How do you know Tsukune?"

Kurumu made a coy grin, "That's my line!" She barked back.

"I'm his childhood friend!" Moka said as she glared back.

"Well I'm his true love!" Kurumu snapped back.

Moka gasped as she stared at the smirk on the bluette's face. "W-Well I'm more suited for him then you! Y-You bimbo!" She snapped back.

It wasn't long till the two were silence by the teacher smacking her ruler on the two's head. "No interrupting class!" She demanded. The two girls sent harsh glares at each other as Tsukune took his seat. _'Some game...right?'_

* * *

After Class

Tsukune's eyes couldn't help but see all the people as they stared at him and the two girl's whose arms were hooked with his as they walked down the hall. He was hoping to have them go off while he stayed behind and talked with Nekonome. It was just a simple conversation, she wanted to know what was know with his parents and how was he doing. Strangely, she was oddly interested in his love-life.

Instead of them going away, they insisted on hanging out. Thus why he felt he was between a rock and a hard place and getting stares that promised death. "So how do YOU know Tsukune?" Moka asked as she glared at Kurumu.

Kurumu smirked at the vampire, "Well if you must know, Tsukune and I went to the same high school." She started as she hold onto his arm more tightly as she had an amorous look on her face, "He protected me when those human boys wouldn't leave me alone. He was also the only youkai I called talk to."  
Moka couldn't help but show signs of envy at the idea of a Tsukune as a white knight. "I-I see." She stated. "Well I still think I'm best for him! After all, he and I promised we were would get married!"

'Did we?' He thought back to his childhood with Moka. Sadly, he couldn't really recall much from that time period. He recalled that Moka was very different back then. She had silver hair and evil looking red eyes. She was violent, darkly confident, dangerous. This Moka was such a farcry that if it wasn't the scent then he would have thought it would have been a totally different person. His guess for the change was for her to help better simulate into human life.

Kurumu rolled her eyes, "So what? Childhood promises don't mean squat!" She snapped.

"Girls, can we-."

"You're just jealous that I have a more tighter bond to Tsukune that you!" Moka argued.

"Girls,-."

"Oh please! Grow up!" Kurumu snapped back as they went outside. "As if you-."

"ENOUGH!" Tsukune cut in. "Just please! Stop arguing!" He sighed as he sat down on a bench. "Can we please just talk normally? You're noth dear friends of mine so there's no point in arguing over who has a better relationship with me. So come on, let's just sit down," He said as he put some money into a vending machine and got himself a coffee drink. "And talk." He said as he sat down on the bench.

Kurumu and Moka glared at each other for a moment before they each got their own drinks and sat down. "So..." Kurumu started as she smiled at him, "I noticed that ring you have around your neck. What's with the symbol?" She asked.

Tsukune looked down and sat that the ring was hanging freely from his neck. "Actually," He said as he held it up, "Do any of you know what this is?" He asked.

Moka and Kurumu looked at it and studied it for a full minute before they shook their heads. "I don't recognize it." Kurumu said.

"It looks odd, does it belong to some sort noble family or something important like that?" Moka asked.

Tsukune frowned sharply that made the two girls concerned. "It's nothing." He said as he stuffed the ring back into his shirt. _'Then that eliminates Moka and Kurumu then.'_ He thought as he took a sip of his coffee drink.

"So, what youkai are you?" Kurumu asked Moka.

"We can't tell what we are. It's against the rules!" Moka claimed.

"Oh come on!" Kurumu said, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Moka was quiet as she shifted, "I'm a vampire. You?"

"Succubus." Kurumu said, "Well I guess I see why you like hanging around Tsukune. Because he smells like a human." She stated.

Moka glared at him, "I could say the same for you. Are you after his soul?"

"Girls." He stated dryly as he gave them a sharp glare.

The two girls sighed, "Sorry." They both apologized.

"There is something seriously wrong with this picture." A new voice called out. The three looked over to see a tall person with hair that was combed back and with pricing on his lip. He had a confident smirk on his face as he came from behind the pillar. "So, why are two lovely woman like you doing? Hanging around this piece of shit."

"You're Komiya Saizu, right?" He asked as he rose from his seat.

The two girls we about to stop him as the taller, imposing bully approached him. "Yeah, Aono Tsukune. I have to say, I'm impressed. You haven't been here for a day and you already scored two girls and you seemed to have the teacher around your finger. But at the same time, you pissed me off immensely." He said as he shoved him. The shove only served to push him back a step, much to the surprise of Saizu who expected him to go flying into a pillar.

"Really now?" Tsukune said with a smirk of his own. Tsukune pulled his arm back and with all the force he had, shoved Saizu back hard enough the the taller man went flying back into the veding machine r instead and left a massive indent in it along with spilling out drinks. "If you want to challenge me, then say so. Otherwise, don't waste my time." He stated as he took the final chugs of his drink and and tossed it into a nearby bin.

Kurumu and Moka gaped at the scene as the looked back at Tsukune who bowed slightly, "Sorry about that." He apologized, "Do you guys want to go some where else?"

Kurumu and Moka both blushed faintly, "Sure." Moka said while Kurumu merely nodded as they stood up.

As they walked off, Kurumu leaned over to Moka, "You woudn't happen to know what Tsukune is? Do you?" She asked.

"Not really." Moka confessed.

Saizou recovered from his initial surprised and only became more angry. He let his long tongue wrapped around a can and like a whip entered his mouth where it was crushed by his jaws.

* * *

Later On

Moka was walking back to her dorm alone for the day. Tsukune said he had to meet with the Head Master and that it was properly best that he didn't wait for him. Moka did felt dejected by understood. She was more annoyed by his new rival, Kurumu. She should have known that he would attract SOME girls during their long time separated. He was a good person, good person tend to have that effect on others. Growing up, she was worried that her younger sister Kokoa might be after him too.

She sighed as she walked through the forest. "All alone, are we?" Saizou said as he appeared from behind a tree. His tongue licking his lips. Moka was taken aback at the gesture. "Maybe you should spend some time with me?"

"Leave me alone, I'm not interested." She stated simply as she glared him down.

"I have a hard time taking rejection." He said sinisterly as made a deep chuckle as his body suddenly grey several sizes and bony plating come appeared over his chest along with several deadly fingers coming over his hands. His tongue whipped her hard against a tree. "We're going to have lots of FUN!" He cackled madly as his tongue whipped side to side.

* * *

Meanwhile

Tsukune sighed as he looked at the ring he had around his neck once more as he made way to the dorms. He figured that the Head Master would have some answers, I mean if his supposed fiance was a teacher then that should have appeared in the records right? Or someone would have the same symbol on their property and that could have narrowed it down.

He put the ring back into his shirt as he walked on. It was then he heard the screams coming further down the road. "Moka?!" He asked as he rushed to the spot. He ran for what seemed like forever with his heart beating. His eyes farrowed and lips curled in anger at himself._ 'How could I let her go alone! DAMN IT! If she get's hurt...'_ He thought. As he came to the seen he saw Saizou in his true horrid form and Moka in pain and covered in thick saliva.

"HEHEHEHE! SO Where's Tsukune now?!" He shouted.

Tsukune was silent as he reached next to a nearby tombstone and effortlessly picked it up over his head. "You sick prick!" He shouted as he tossed it.

Saizou looked over just as the tombstone hit him dead on the nose. "OW!" He roared as he glared at Tsukune who was cracking his knuckles.

"Didn't I say you want a fight me then challenge me?!" He snapped as he took on stance.

Saizou smirked, "You may have surprised me before, freak. But I'm at my true form! I'm an Orc! What are you!?" He demanded all the while laughing.

Tuskune merely glared, "You want to know? then I'll show you!" He said as has he hunched over with a loud grunt of pain, two massive, bat wings that were the same color as concrete ripped through his back. He looked down at his hands to see them grown in size and till short, sharp claws grew out his fingers.

Moka watched in awe as Tsukune's skin started to became a stone grey and his brown eyes became yellow against black. His grew more taller till his height matched the same size of Saizou, who taken back at this transformation, and a long powerful tail grew out of the base of his spine. Most of his clothes were torn by his drastic change, save for his pants. He had small horns growing out of the sides of his skull. At then end of his transformation, Tsukune looked up at Saizou who was both scared and confused. "W-What are you?!" He asked.

Tsukune merely smiled, showing a teeth of sharply pointed teeth with a sudden twist. Tsukune's tall slammed into Saizou's side that sent him flying and crushing into several tress and down a hill. "T-Tsukune?" Moka called out to him.

He looked over and quickly came to her, "Moka! Are you hurt?! Can you walk?" He asked as he quickly checked her out.

"I-I am fine, but what are you? I've never seen someone like you before."

Tsukune frown as he looked at his Youkai form, "I'm...well I'm a Gargoyle." He stated simply.

"Gargoyle?" She asked.

He nodded, "We are creatures that acted as guardians and protectors of vampires and witches. After humans and youkai separated and decided to live in different worlds, we became the ones that defended both worlds from the other."

Saizou soon rose from the hill, "Well...this is a surprise," Saiozu stated, "I was hoping for an easy fight, but this can be fun too." Tsukune looked back.

"I'm not your opponent." He stated. "She is." He said as he hooked his claws onto the Rosairo around her neck. With a quick flick of his wrist, the removed it. Saizou looked in shock as a blood red moon appeared in the sky. A heard of bats soon flocked and covered Moka 's body just as a dark energy filled the air.

"W-What's going on?" Saizou asked.

Tsukune merely changed back into his human form, "Revenge." He stated simply.

Saizou looked at him in frustrated confusion till the bats flew away to reveal, a silver-haired and red-eyed Moka. He soon started to shake and quiver as the power radiating from her was suffocating. "T-This is a vampire?! An S-Rank Youkai?!"

"Yes, and you pissed her off." Tsukune said.

The silver-haired Moka merely smirked at him, "It's been awhile, Tsukune." She stated, "I'm impressed that you know the rosairo secrets."

He smiled back, "To be honest, I didn't think it would work. I knew that cross was sealing you, but I didn't think it would come off."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!?" Saizou shouted as he charged them.

Moka glared at him in annoyance delivered a powerful upperkick to his jaw that sent him flying. "Know your place." She stated uncaringly as Saizou landed on his back, passed out.

Tsukune merely looked at the knocked out youkai on the ground before he turned to the Moka he knew growing up. "So...how are things?" He asked.

Inner Moka merely smiled as she brushed some hair out of her face, "Boring, being sealed and seeing my counterpart have fun with you after this long makes me a bit anxious..and maybe a bit jealous."

Tsukune was surprised by her words, "I never thought you were the jealous type. Afterall, we were just kids when we knew each other." He stated. I sort of thought you would have forgotten me, but judging how 'Outer' Moka reacted, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Indeed," She said as she placed her chest against his. "Just note, I saw you first." She said possessively as she kissed him deeply. Tsukune was surprised by the sudden kiss and even more so when Moka slipped her tongue into his and coiled her arms around him. Tsukune's eyes were wide enough to roll out of his skull.

When it was over, Moka grabbed her rosairo and put it back on. As there was a loud click and a bright light, she gave him a light wink, "I'll see you soon, Tsukune." She said as her hair faded back to pink and her eyes, that were sharp and narrow, were back to round as she closed her eyes and fainted in his arms. Tsukune caught and carried her bridal style.

"Some game..." He said to himself.

* * *

END

Anywhore, we hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review telling us if you want this to go on or what you want to see next!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Encounters: Stone and Blood

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIIIIIIIIIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA read Leaf Ranger.

Author's Note: Thanks for the support so far guys, please be sure to send a review and tell me what you want to see in the future...or just to tell me how much I suck without offering any advice so I can read them in a stereotypical whiny voice for my own sad enjoyment. Also this is the last chapter...late April Fools.

"Hi." Speaking

_'Hi'_ Thinking

(Author's Note)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Troubles of Tsukune

It was still early in the morning as Tsukune slept in his room at the male dorm. It was a small room, but Tsukune was glad that he had it to himself. Afterall, they would probably get too carious on why he smells so much like a human and might find out about his human father which would most likely lead to him getting killed...so yeah...that was a plus. he rolled to his side, but it was then he started to feel uncomfortable, he strangely started to get...cold?

He tiredly open his eyes and saw a girl with a sucker in her mouth smiling at him. She had snowy white skin, with long light purple hair. She had blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils were not black, but blue. She wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She aso wore long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes. "Morning, Tsukune." She greeted.

Tsukune closed his eyes once more and went back to sleep. "Morning, Mizore." He said, right before he just realized what was going on. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he tossed the blankets and slammed his back against the wall. "Mizore?! How did you find out my room number?! In fact, how did you even know I was at this school?!" He demanded as he pointed an acussing finger at the snow woman.

Mizore seemed to ignored him as she rubbed the sleep out of her eye. "Your mother told my mother that you would be attending school here. So I instantly registered. The room number wasn't hard, I just had to look your name in the registration." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

Tsukune sighed and gave her a friendly hug back, leave it to his mother tell his other childhood friend after him. In full honesty, he didn't hate her but there were times when she was scary, almost on the same level as Inner Moka. Even as kids, Mizore was IMMENSELY possessive...like insisting on spending almost every waking moment, getting insanely jealous, sometimes getting violent towards others, sneaking into his bed...like in this moment but she was a good friend of his. Hell, he honestly recalled his time with her more then Moka and her sisters...for the most part. He still had some blanks in his mind. But then again, Inner Moka didn't freeze his legs to the ground and forced him to play doctor. "It's good to see you, I just wish you wouldn't sneak into my room. This is the males dorm so people might get the wrong idea about us."

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked as she looked up at him. "Why are you worried about how others look at us?"

_'Because I already have half the male students wanting to kill me over Moka and Kurumu! I don't want more people trying to murder me over another hot girl damn it!'_ He thought, "Well...Mizore, it's like this." He started as the knock on his door made him almost jump out of his skin. "Quick!" He said as he hid her behind the door. Tsukune calmed himself down as he opened the door just enough to peek through at the person behind the door. He saw a guy with half of his face looking like a zombie. "Can I help you?" He asked he would look over and see her the ice-woman smiling amorously as she started to snake her arms into his shirt. The cold, tips of her fingers made him squirm as Mizore teased him.

"We heard you yelling from outside. Is everything alright?" The guy asked. He looked over at Mizore and silent discouraged her. She didn't stop as she started to went on.

"I-I stu-stubbed my toe?" He said unsurely as he struggled against the snow woman from caressing his actually well built frame, as a result from all that fighting skills his mother forced him to learn.

The zombie guy stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "I see, by the way. Your horns are showing." He said as he left.

Tsukune reached up and felt the horns growing out of his forehead as he closed the door. He fixed them so he would look normal, "What was that about?" He hissed at the smiling snow woman.

"What's wrong? I thought we should play doctor. Like where we left off." She said as she started to left up his shirt.

He pulled back, "Thats not funny!" He said as he fixed his shirt and started to walk over to his dresser and pulled out the green overcoat for his uniform. "Look, I got to get changed into my school uniform, so you'e going to have to leave. I'll meet you up front and we can talk on the way. Maybe even hang out after school, but I need," He turned around to see the snow woman gone, "you to leave?" He said before he sighed as he got dressed. He made sure to grab the necklace with the ring and stuffed it back behind the collar of his dress shirt.

He sighed as he left his room, He looked uneasily around. Everyone didn't seemed to notice him or if Mizore left his room. He allowed himself a small smile as he got ready to leave the dorm. He could see Kurumu and Moka waiting for him, they seemed to be talking. Not arguing or yelling, but talking which made him smile faintly.

Yet his smile faded away and got replaced by a surprised jumped when Mizore appeared seemingly out of thin air and hooked his arm on his shoulder. "You took too long." She said softly as they walked down the road. Sure enough, Tsukune noted the number of glares increased by ten-folds when the stalking snow woman made contact with his shoulder.

Moka and Kurumu turned over to them and their reaction was expected. They both let out a loud gasp of shock as they stared at the closeness between 'their' Tsukune. "HEY!" Kurumu yelled as she snapped Tsukune away from Mizore, "What do you think you're doing with him? He's mine!" She snapped.

Mizore took him back, "No he's not! He's mine!" She said as she took him back.

"You're both wrong!" Moka called as she ran and leaped onto him, "Tsukune belongs to me!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and bit his neck as they landed.

"Not again!" Tsukune yelled as Moka started to drink his blood.

* * *

Some Time Later

Tsukune walked ahead as now Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were glaring at each other as they made their way to class. He groaned as he pinched the bridge his nose in annoyance. Just when he managed to get the vampire and the succubus to get somewhat along, another girl arrived to to make it worse. "So, your name is?" Kurumu asked as she gave her a fake, smile.

"Shirayuki Mizore, you two and YOUR relationship with Tsukune?" She asked as she glared.

"Kurno Kurumu, I'm his friend from the last school we where at." Kurumu said with pride as she she crossed her arms.

"Akashiya Moka, I'm his CHILDHOOD friend!"

"I see," Mizore stated as she hand became a massive, icy claw, "I guess that means I have some annoyances to remove. I'll start with the fake childhood friend." She stated.

Tsukune grabbed her wrist, "Knock it off!" He ordered as he looked at the snow woman, "I can have more then ONE female friend!"

"Wait, she's another one of your childhood friends?" Kurumu asked.

Moka started to puff her cheeks lightly in jealous that she wasn't the only one to have that title. "Well I'm his FIRST childhood friend, right? Tsukune?" She asked.

Tsukune had the decancy to blush as he let got of Mizore, whose arm already went back to normal, "Welll...not exactly." He stated simply.

Moka's jaw dropped while Mizore smiled lightly, "That's right, I'm his first childhood friend." She stated confidently.

Tsukune shifted in place, "Actually, that's not right either..." He stated when turned to walk away as Mizore and Moka stood in place with their mouths open like a the world just collapsed. Kurumu couldn't help but smirk at the two as she caught to the two.

"Hey Tsukune wait up!" She called out as she pounced on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tsukune blushed as she pressed her chest against his back and grinded her large mounds against him. "K-Kurumu!" He said.

"You are aware that such displays of affection are forbidden?" A voice called out to him.

He turned and instantly he color faded from his face and his eyes grew large out of fear. "Y-YOU! What are you doing here!" He said as he pointed at the person. Kurumu merely looked between Tsukune and the new person, but she was concern by the look of fear on the boy's face.

The person was an older woman, expected to be between her early 20's to late. She had a dark bandanna that held back light brown braids of hair. She wore a dark blue tube top and slim jeans that showed off the womanly, hour glass figure. She had a slim, sharp face with alluring mature features along with hazel eyes. She wore a long trench coat that was stained with various other paints, evidence that she was an art teacher. She smiled at him, "Is that anyway to talk to a family friend, my young Tsuki. Have you forgotten me? Ishigami Hitomi? " She said as she stroke his chain.

That snapped Mizore and Moka out of the gloom as the three, including Kurumu, got between the two. "A teacher shouldn't be flirting with her students like that!" Moka said.

Hitomi sneered at the three girls, she made a light hiss as she turned around and walked away, "I'll see you around, my young Tsuki." She called as she blew him a kiss.

Tsukune shivered violently enough for the three girls to notice. "Um...Tsukune, are you okay!"

"What? Me? Yeah I'm okay! Class is starting let's go!" He said as he walked quickly in the opposite direction of the classroom.

"Hey! Wait up Tsukune!" Kurumu called out after him.

"You're going the wrong way!" Moka cried after him.

* * *

After Class.

Tsukune didn't even touch the lunch in front of him, much to the growing concern of the three youkai girls. He was hunched over, while was tapping a finger on the table were surprised with a placement exam that was meant to see how much they knew, he was certain he failed it horribly. Yet worst of all, THAT woman was a teacher here. "Tsukune?" Moka asked.

Tsukune looked up at the girl, "Yes?" He said as he straight himself up. In an attempt to hide his worry.

"You've been shaky ever since you saw Hitomi-sensei." Kurumu stated.

Mizore looked over at the other girls, "Who is she?" She asked.

Kurumu merely shrugged, "I only know is that she's an art teacher. But you seem to know her." She said as she looked at Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed, "I guess there's no bother in hiding or lying about it. I know her because she's friends with my mother. A year ago, I think this was a couple months after Kurumu moved, she paid me some money to be a model for some paintings...what she didn't tell me was that the pieces were...um...well they were nudes." The three of them blushed at the idea of Tsukune posing naked, "She then started to get more um...touchy." He said as he shivered at the memory. "I don't want to talk about, okay?" He asked.

"Sure." Kurumu said as Moka and Mizore nodded, though they all had thoughts of attacking the art teacher.

"Anyway, how about we change the subject? How well did you two do on the test?" He asked.

Instantly Kurumu and Mizore looked away uneasily while Moka smiled confidently, "I personally think I did well!" She said.

"I see," Tsukune said just as he felt some staring at him from behind. He turned around only to see nothing but other youkai eating lunch.

"I actually heard that that they post the results later today," Moka started, "Maybe we should go check it out?"

"I'm not in any hurry!" Kurumu said uneasily as she looked away.

"Me neither." Mizore answered as she picked at some shaved ice.

"I'm don't want to either, but I'll do it anyway." Tsukune said, "I'm pretty sure I did horrible though."

Moka instantly got an idea, "Well if that's the case, how about you and I study together sometime?" She said as she leaned in.

Tsukune jumped at the closeness between them, "S-Sure?" He said with a faint blush as the cute vampire's face nearly touched his own.

"HEY!" Kurumu yelled, "NO GETTING AHEAD!"

"Yeah!" Mizore joined in.

Moka glared at them, "Butt out! I can ask him out to a study-date if I want!"

Tsukune started to get annoyed as he noticed the others in the cafeteria to stare at the scene. He noticed that the males were doing everything but pull out torch and pitchforks. At his limit, he slammed his fist on the table getting their attention, "Cut it out!" He snapped making the three jump and stare at him as he picked up his lunch. "Look, if all you're going to do is argue then I'm going somewhere else. I'll see you three when you stop and actually talk to each other." He said as he walked out.

Kurumu sighed, "Damn it!" as she placed her head in her hands. Mizore just sat there silently as well with Moka as she shifted uneasily.

It didn't seem long till Moka looked over to the others, "Maybe we should just talk? Like what Tsukune said?"

"Well what should we talk about?" Mizore said.

"Well...how about why you feel for him?" Moka asked.

Mizore and Kurumu were silent for a moment, "Well," Kurumu started, "I did tell you that we knew each other from our last school, right?"

* * *

FLAAAAASHBAAAACK ONNNNNNE!...Yeah, we're doing this.

"I said back off!" Kurumu hissed as she and a boy meet at the corner of the school, class was over for the day. She wore a black uniform with a red cloth tied around her neck. She attended a human school with human boys that were strongly attracted to her succubus charms. That was part of the reason why her mother wanted to attend this school, since a Succubus's main goal is to find a person to ensure the future of their race with. This person was called their 'Destined One.' Kurumu would admit that she was rather...shallow when it came to this search, only going after the handsome, the athletic or the popular ones. Which only got her into this scenario.

"And I said no!" The guy shot back, he had a handsome face that made him the want of all the girls, even Kurumu was smitten with him...at least...she was. He's face was the best part about him. "We've been going out for a week and you still haven't let me touch you!" He sneered as he grabbed her arm harshly.

Kurumu sneered at him, "Well I'm not that kind of girl!" She said as she yanked her arm away from him, "If that's all you want then find someone else." She told him as she walked away. A normal human like him was a threat to a youkai like her, but she was worried about getting her secret exposed, so she held back.

The guy sneered and reached for her, "Hey! I'm not done talking to you bitch!" He yelled just as a his wrist was grabbed suddenly making him groan in pain. Kurumu turned around to see Tsukune with an iron grip on his hand.

"Leave her alone." He said in a serious tone, he wore the same black unifrom as the guy and carried a bookbag behind his back with his free hand. He's brown eyes fixed in a heated, harsh glare at the other guy who was struggling against his hold. He tossed his his arm aside. The popular guy clenched his hurting limb and saw the deep, red and sore markings on his wrist. He glared at Tsukune once more.

"Stay out of my business!" He snapped.

Tsukune set down his bag, "When you try to hurt others, then it's MY business." He said as he clenched his fist and took on a simple stance as he stood between the girl and the guy.

Kurumu felt a blush creep into her face as she stared at this boy that she hardly knew. She seen him around, she didn't think much about him because she was more concern with more...better looking guys. The popular guy took a stance with his arms up. "I'll give you a chance to leave, you idiot!"

"Funny," Tsukune said as he allowed a small confident smile, "That was my line."

The popular guy, whose name was Aka, tried to punch him but was blocked by Tsukune. Tsukune made a quick punch to his liver when he saw an opening that made Aka gasped him pain and bent over in pain right as Tsukune delivered a strong knee right to his face. There was a sickening *CRACK* as Aka's nose spilt open and bones sticking upward.

Blood spilled out from Aka's nose as he clenched it. "You bastard!" He snapped as he covered his face. He looked down at his hands in freight at all the red on his hands before looking up at Tsukune in fear before he ran off.

Tsukune picked up his bag and looked over at Kurumu, "Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

Kurumu nodded slightly, "Yeah, thanks." She said, she started to feel her face grew more red as he came closer. She noticed that he was actually fairly handsome up close. She soon started to get confused when Tsukune started to smell her. "Umm...what are you doing?"

Tsukune backed away as if he was ashamed, "Sorry! It's...well this may sound crazy, but you're not human? Are you?" He asked.

Kurumu was surprised, "Well no, I'm a succubus! How did you know?"

Tsukune laughed slightly as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I'm also a youkai. I just noticed that you smell different from other humans." He blushed as he realized what he just said, "Not that you smell bad or anything! It was just different! Crap, now I sound like a freak. I'm sorry." He said as he bowed apologetically.

Kurumu was silent but she started to giggle softly, "It's alright! I understand!" She said as she smiled at him, "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"Aono Tsukune." He said.

"Kurono Kurumu." She greeted back, "Do you...want to hang out sometime?" She asked.

Tsukune looked at her in confusion. "Well...sure." He said.

Kurumu hooked her arm with his, earning a faint blush from him. "Let's go! I know a great shopping mall nearby."

END OF FLLLLASSSSSHBAAAACK OOOOONNNNE!...you know you could just skip these things right?

* * *

Moka and Mizore were slightly fuming with jealously when Kurumu finished her story. "After that, we were almost always together." She said, "That is till I had to move. I still decided that Tsukune was the only one for me. He's my destined one." She said.

"I see," Mizore said, "Well...the first time I meet Tsukune was a long time ago."

* * *

FLAAAAAASSSHHHHHBAAAACK TWOOOOOO...still here?

A young, seven year old Mizore was holding onto her mother's hand as they walked through the snow at the ski resort her family owned. It was a hidden place reserved for only Youkai. " Where are we going mama?" She asked as she looked up at her mother. Mizore wore a simple, light purple yakuta and her hair was light purple and shorter then it was.

Her mother was a beautiful woman, her hair was white as ice and had the same pristine blue eyes that she had. Her own yakuta was white as the snow around them and had dark snowflakes stitched into it. Her mother looked down at her daughter with a small smile, "We're going to visit a friend of mine, she has a little boy whose no older then you."

"Is...he nice?" Mizore asked.

Her mother smiled and made a soft laugh, "I'm certain he is." She said as the approached a cabin. She gently knocked on the door but was soon answered by a woman with closed eyes and choco-brown hair. She smiled at Mizore's mother with a friendly grin, "Ah! Tsurua-chan, it's been while!" She greeted with a short bow.

"Yes, it has been, Kasumi." Her mother greeted with a bow of her own.

The woman looked at her and smiled even more, Mizore blushed at the woman giving her attention. "So this must be Mizore-chan, she's a cutie." The woman contemplated.

Mizore merely blushed at the woman praises. Her mother smiled at her, "She's a lightly shy," She said, "So where's Tsukune?" She asked.

"Tsukune? He's inside." the woman named Kasumi said as she opened the door to let them in. "Tsukune! We have guests!" She called up the stairs to the right.

"Coming!" A voice called down that was soon followed by the sounds of footsteps.

Mizore looked up as a bright blushed flashed crossed her snow white face. The boy that was coming down the stairs had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a kind smile on his face and wore a heavy sweater and thick pants to keep him warm up in the mountains. Like his mother. "Tsukune, this is Tsurara and her daughter Mizore."

The boy smiled and bowed with a faint redness in his cheeks, "Nice to meet you," He greeted yet as he looked at Mizore, she instantly hide behind her mother only having her left eye stare at him. Tsukune titled his head in confusion.

Tsurara smiled at her daughter's reaction as she pushed her towards the boy, "Now, Mizore. He's not going to hurt you. How about you and Tsukune go and play outside for awhile. Kasumi and I are just going to talk about business." She said.

"Okay, mama." Mizore said just before Tsukune grabbed her hand. Which made her even blushed more as she enjoyed the warmth of his hands on her own.

"Come on, let's go!" He said as he ran out the door while still holding her hand.

"Stay close to the cabin!" His mother called out.

"Okay!" He called back without stopping. Mizore was very quiet as she couldn't help but stare at their hold on each other. Her heart was beating very fast as she felt a sense of warm euphoria spread through her body. A feeling that she didn't want to end anytime soon.

"I'm going to marry this boy." She said to herself.

"Did you say something, Mizore?" He asked.

"No." She said but her smile never faded.

END OF FLAAAASHBAAAACK TWO!

* * *

"So that is how I knew him." Mizore said. "So how do you know him Moka?" She asked as she turned to the vampire only to see her gone.

"EH?!" Kurumu yelled, "Where did she go?!"

"She's gone after Tsukune!" Mizore said as she got to her feet.

"That conniving bloodsucker!" Kurumu yelled as she and the snow woman ran out the door to keep her from getting ahead.

* * *

With Tsukune.

Tsukune was standing on the roof of the school and looking out into the blood red sea and the dead forest. He had the necklace in his hand, and looked down at it for the umpteenth time as he he was up on the roof. He wondered if he should just forget about it all and quit, afterall it wasn't like he was in a huge rush to get married in the first place. Yet if his mother really made some promise with another group then it would ruin her reputation as a youkai which was very important to her.

He recalled all the stories from her time living in the youkai world that she had told him. While the majority of the youkai world were natural to Gargoyles as a whole, there were still many who hated them for their protective nature of humans. Thinking that they were human sympathizers at best but human loyalists at worst. It also didn't help that they were often associated with an equally disliked, if not more so, race: the Witches. Or the idea that they were just dark enforces of the feared Vampires.

He sighed once more, would this marriage really help with all of that? I mean, what would him playing a game like this do to help the opinion of his race? Even if it did, then how would the fact that he was some sort of crossbred between Youkai and human effect that? "Stupid game." He hissed to himself.

"What game?" He heard a voice asked.

He jumped as he felt cold hands on his shoulders, he turned around and saw Mizore standing behind him with an amorous smile on her face. "H-How did you find me?" He asked.

"I know you," She said, "I know you're Gargoyle blood makes you want to be as high as you can. This is the tallest, reachable plus on campus without you giving away you're true form." She said. "So, what game are you talking about?"

Tsukune didn't say anything as he looked at the ring, 'Might as well.' He thought as he showed her the symbol, "Do you recognize this symbol by any chance?" he asked.

Mizore merely titled her head as she cupped her hand around it to get a better look.

END

* * *

So that's it for now. So please leave a review telling me what you think and what you want to see. BYYYYYYE.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Encounters: Stone and Blood

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIIIIIIIIIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA read Leaf Ranger.

Author's Note: BLAH BLAH review. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH enjoy! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLLAAAAAAAAH...

"Hi." Speaking

'Hi' Thinking

(Author's Note)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Weakness of Stone

Mizore studied the ring and its sigil intently. Tsukune was calm on the outside but inside he was getting anxious as he thought about the possibility of the snow woman being his fiancé, and it was actually a very distinct option. Their mothers knew each well, they often talked over business and dealings in the youkai world, so it was a more likely option than say Moka or Kurumu at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with it." Mizore stated with a slight shrug. "It looks important though. Family emblem perhaps?"

"I see..." Tsukune said as he stuffed the ring back into his shirt. "Well thanks anyway," he said as he smiled slightly.

Mizore stared at in him in concern till the door to the roof burst open making the two jump. "THERE YOU ARE!" Kurumu shouted as she pointed harshly at the snow woman just as Moka soon followed. Mizore cursed under her breath as the two approached them. "You and I were suppose to look for Moka but then you disappeared and now here you are trying to take a lead on Tsukune!" She stated.

"I've taken the lead the moment I came to this school, Succubus." Mizore said as her hair became sharp ice crystals and her hands became massive claws made from the same ice.

Kurumu merely smirked as her fingers grew into long talons and dark blue bat-wings grew from her back along with a short tail that ended in a spade. "Please, you're just a third wheel!" She said with a smirk. "As if Tsuku-HEY!" She yelled as Tsukune picked her up by pack of her sweater with a massive, gargoyle hand.

"What the-?!" Mizore yelled as Tsukune picked her up by the back of her shirt with the other clawed hand till they were both a few inches up in the air.

Tsukune had his eyes closed and a dark, annoyed look on his face as he struggled to not show his anger. Kurumu and Mizoroe shook slightly at the dark energy radiating off of him. "Didn't I politely ask you to TRY and get along?" He asked. "Because you two seem to be getting worse all the time!" He snapped. "Now Mizore!" He snapped. "Apologize to Kurumu!"

The snow woman changed back into normal as she crossed her arms. "Sorry," she said.

He then turned his stare to Kurumu. "Now you apologize to Mizore!"

"Oh come on!"

"NOW Kurumu!"

"I'm sorry Mizore." She said with a huff.

Tsukune sighed as he set the two down. "All I'm asking you two is to TRY to get along with one another. Is that really so hard?" He asked. "I'm not asking you to like each other, just tolerate one another and NOT pick fights with one another like children!"

Mizore and Kurumu were quiet as they stood and stared slightly at each other, ashamed at their behavior. Moka came up to them. "So, now that's out of the way. I think the results of the placement exams are up by now!"

The three visibly stiffen at the words 'results' and 'exams'. "Ummmm...how about we go check out a nearby store instead!" Kurumu offered.

"How about we go a walk on the edge of the cliff?" Mizore offered as she pointed to the red sea.

"I think I hear my mother calling me, so bye!" Tsukune said as he sprouted his own wings and got ready to fly off but was stopped by Moka as she dragged him by the collar.

"Oh come Tsukune! After that speech about behaving, you're trying to run away from mere test results!" Moka scolded as she dragged him.

"Well it's kinda embarrassing! I wasn't even prepared for it!" He complained, as Moka and Kurumu followed closely behind.

Kurumu went over to the snow woman. "So Tsukune has wings too?" She asked.

Mizore looked at her in surprised. "You didn't know? Tsukune's a Gargoyle."

"A what?" Kurumu asked.

Mizore sighed. "Oh nevermind!" She said.

* * *

Later

There was a huge crowd surrounding the board as the many students tried to see their own grades. Tsukune had to do a fair amount of pushing and light shoving to get past the horde. When he finally got to the board his jaw dropped when he saw that he was ranked 399 out of 500. He sighed slightly; he didn't really think he would do well.

"Alright!" He heard on male student call out. "I'm ranked 200!"

"I'm 201!" One of his friends called out as they did some sort of weird chant in celebration.

'Show-offs,' Tsukune thought as the board started to clear up. He looked over to his right and saw Kurumu looking even more depressed them him. "How well did you do?" He asked concernedly. Kurumu didn't say anything, but instead pointed to her name on the board and ranked 489. "Oh...I see." He said as he looked over to his left and seen Mizore. "You?" He asked.

"I'm ranked 356." She stated.

"That's not bad," Tsukune said encouragingly. "It's about average."

"Yeah..."Mizore said as she turned to her left at the pink haired vampire.

"I'm ranked number 2!" Moka called out as she ran towards the three.

Kurumu and Mizore glared enviously at Moka while Tsukune smiled at her. "Congratulations Moka," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she shifted, "though, my offer to study together still stands, Tsukune," she with a faint blush.

Tsukune's own face had a light hue that crept in. "Sure," he said as Mizore and Kurumu got angry.

"Count me in!" Kurumu said.

"Me as well," Mizore said.

"Hey! It was only meant to for me and Tsukune!" Moka complained.

As another argument soon started between the three girls and Tsukune fought to keep it underwraps, a small figure watched the scene from behind the pillar, focusing mainly on the vampire. "Moka," she whispered longingly.

"I see you're number 1 again, Sendo Yukari." A voice called out to her.

The girl was around her preteen years with short black hair and purple eyes. She a black witch that that drooped down, a pink top, along with a pink corset, the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wore, and bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. She held a magical wand in her hand. She turned around to see three older guys with pasty skin and yellow-green eyes that almost looked like a lizard's or a snake's eyes. "Oh, it's just you three," the girl started tiredly. "What do you want now?"

The leader of the group sneered at her harshly. "Oh come now! You don't think about how unjust that score is!" He said as he pointed to her score.

The girl, named Yukari, merely huffed at them. "It's not my fault that I'm a genius and everyone else is an idiot!" She said as she stuck out her tongue and pulled down the side of her eye.

"You arrogant brat!" One of them hissed at her as they made a lunge for her with a clawed hand. Yukari eyes went wide as she prepared a spell, but instead a strong hand came and grabbed the attacker's wrist. Yukari looked up to see Tsukune glaring at the trio harshly. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore watched the scene take place in curious interest.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukune snapped. "Who attacks a child?!"

The leader of the group stared him down. "Back away, Freshman! This isn't any of your business!" It wasn't long till a large group started to form around them.

Tsukune looked around and saw the people staring as he let go. When he did the other person groaned as he studied the red, marks on his wrist. Tsukune looked back to the three. "When you try to hurt others, then it is MY business," he stated.

The leader of the group was about to snap back but the sheer amount of students watching made them uneasy. With a light tisk he and his comrades turned around. "Forget it! If you want to protect filth like that then fine!"

Tsukune merely stared at them as they walked away. Yukari looked at him with some amount of respect as Moka came over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked nicely. "Did they hurt you?"

Yukari blushed as the vampire started to look over her. "N-No I'm fine!" She said with a smile.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she pounced onto Tsukune's back. "You looked so awesome and manly!" She cooed as she pressed her breasts against her back.

"K-Kurumu!" Tsukune called out with a blush on his face at the feel of her buxom chest against him.

Kurumu was smiling and giggling until she was pushed off by Mizore. "HEY!" She snapped at as she got to her feet.

Mizore merely glared back. "Keep her hands off of Tsukune." She stated as she glared at the Succubus.

"GIIIIRLS!" Tsukune growled at them. "What did I say?"

Moka merely sighed at the pair while Yukari was glaring at Tsukune for a moment.

* * *

After Awhile.

"You're in the junior year?!" Tsukune asked the girl sitting across the table from him.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm Sendo Yukari," she greeted with a bow.

"I've heard of you," Moka started. "You're that prodigy. Impressive."

Yukari blushed deeply as she brushed her comment off brashly. "Well I I guess so but I'm nowhere near as impressive as you Moka!"

Moka in turned blushed at the girl's praise. "Well thank you."

Kurumu and Mizore rolled their eyes at the moment while Tsukune merely smiled. Yukari then leaned her head down, hiding her face with her hat. "Which is kinda...why," she started bashfully. The others leaned in to hear what she said, but she instantly jumped over the table and tackled Moka to the floor. "I want you to be mine!" She called out.

Tsukune and the others turned around and gawked when they saw Yukari with her head nestled between her breasts as she groped and caressed her breasts. Tsukune's started to lose blood from his nose and he tried to cover with some nearby napkins and stuffing in his nose. "H-Hey cut it out!" Moka called out weakly under the girl's sensual felt-up.

"No! I don't want to!" Yukari said. "Your boobs are soooo perfect! HEY!" She yelled as Tsukune picked her up and set her aside.

"You just can't grope Moka like that!" He scolded as Moka got to her feet. "If you like Moka then you wouldn't force yourself on her!"

"What do you know?!" She said as she pointed her wand at him. Tsukune's eyes went wide in fear as he backed slowly away. "You're just a playboy!"

"P-Playboy?" He asked as he eyed wand. His heart was beating out of sheer terror at the magical object.

"YEAH! I've heard about you! You go around molesting women and make them fall in love with you!" She accused. "Someone like you doesn't deserve Moka's affections! So go away!" She yelled as her wand glowed.

"Oh please don't!" Tsukune cried out as a massive, golden wash bin fell from the sky and landed on his skull. "OW! FUCK!" He swore as he got on a knee and clenched his head, as another one landed on his head again forcing him on the ground. He hissed and swore in pain as he blacked out.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out to him as she ran over to help him.

Mizore glared at the witch girl as several icicles formed between her fingers like kunai. "You're going to pay for that you little brat!"

Moka stepped between Mizore and Yukari. "Hey! She's just a kid!" She defended.

Mizore glared at the vampire as the sharp ice crystals faded away. "For a childhood friend, you don't know a thing about Tsukune." She stated as she went away to help Tsukune up.

Moka looked over as the two helped Tsukune up. "Is he okay?" She asked but it didn't help that Yukari started to grab her chest from behind. "HEY!" She yelled as Yukari whined.

"Now he's out of the way, let's have some fun together!" Yukari chirped happily as she caressed Moka's chest.

Moka merely whined and squirmed as she was molested by the little witch. She couldn't help but stare at Mizore and Kurumu as they helped Tsukune to the nurse. "W-Wait! I'm coming with!"

Kurumu glared back. "With that girl hanging off you?! NOT A CHANCE!" She yelled. "Shake that brat off you first!"

"B-But-."

"She's right, that girl is no good for Tsukune," Mizore said. "If you care then ditch her."

* * *

Later

Tsukune was laid on top of a bed, while the others were attending their last class. Tsukune was in a deep sleep as the top of his head was wrapped in bandages. The nurse looked over at him, checking his head wound every once in awhile but she noted his slight twitching of his eyes. "He must be having some dream." She said to herself.

* * *

Tsukune's Dream

A young Tsukune was at a large park, back in the human world. It was a bright summer day, so it was his day to do whatever he wanted as long as he stuck fair close to the house. At a young age, he didn't have any friends outside of his cousin. So the biggest problem for him was him trying to entertain himself. Something a six year old might have problems with. He sighed as he sat on a swing; it wasn't long till he heard someone crying from behind a tree.

Curiously, he got up and walked over. He could see a girl curled up in a ball as she cried her eyes out. She wore her long dark, brown hair into two long ponytails tied with light pink strings, one on each side, while the rest went down. She wore very odd clothing. A long, dark skirt with a pink top. "Hey," he asked as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder, as she flinched slightly from his touch. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with reddish-brown eyes as she wiped a tear from her face. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Aono Tsukune," he greeted with a light smile. "Are you hurt?" He noticed that she had some light bruises on his arms and parts of her chest.

The girl seemed scared. "Y-You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He said just as he heard some bikes coming up from the road next to the park. He turned around to see the nearby, older kids coming around. The girl shook and cowered from them.

"There she is!" One of the kids said as they picked up nearby rocks and started to throw them at the girl. Tsukune instantly stood between them, taking the rocks to his own body like a shield. The girl looked at him in surprise as he took the rocks as if it was nothing.

The boys looked at him with annoyance. "HEY! Get out of the way!" He ordered.

"Yeah! Get out of the way so we can stone the freak!" One of the other boys said.

"No." He stated as he spread his arms wide. "I'm not moving!"

The girl looked at him with awe in her eyes as a faint blush crept on her face. "You idiot! Why are you protecting a freaky werido like her?" The leader yelled as he threw a large rock with sharp edges at Tsukune's forehead.

"She's not a freak! You are!" He claimed. "You're the ones who keep picking on her for no reason! The only person that does that are those who like to hurt people! So you're the freaky weridos!"

The boys started to sneer as they got more rocks. "Fine then! Take this!" The leader called out as he threw another large rock that hit him in the face. The other boys soon started to throw rocks as well, but it was soon stopped when those rocks started to levitate. "W-What's going on?!" The leader yelled. Tsukune looked on in surprise as the rocks flew right back at the bullies.

"RUN AWAY!" One of the boys yelled as they got back on their bikes and rode away.

Tsukune turned around to see the girl with her hands glowing with magical energy. "Y-You're a witch?" He asked.

The girl looked away shamefully. "Are you...scared of me too? Afraid of the monster?" She asked as she hugged her legs.

Tsukune merely smiled as she offered her hand. "Not really, I'm not human either. Here," he said. The girl looked up at his smiling face and blushed faintly as she took his hand and he helped her up. She was older than him so she was slightly taller than him. "You didn't give me your name," he stated.

The girl shifted uneasily. "My name is Tojo Ruby." She said with a smile.

* * *

In the Real World.

Tsukune woke up with a start as he got to his feet, groaning as he felt his head ache slightly. "Hey," the nurse called to him with a slight smile. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," he stated.

"That's to be expected, given your kind's weakness to magic I'm surprised you recovered so quickly. I thought you would be out for a day or two." The nurse went on as she placed her hand against his head to check his temperature. "Your fever has gone down," she said as she opened his eyes and flashed a small flashlight in them. "Eyes seem normal. Overall, you seem alright but I think you should wait till the end of class. Okay? Your friends have already assured me that they'll tell the teachers."

"Friends?" He asked.

"Yes, Kurono Kurumu and Shirayuki Mizore."

"Oh, right." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kinda forgot what happened after that second pan hit me."

The nurse smiled at him. "It's okay, just lie down and relax." She said.

Tsukune merely nodded as he rested. As he got comfortable he started to think about that dream he had. He couldn't help but feel that he forgot about something about that name. 'Ruby Tojo?' Was it someone he knew? Or something else? He went on to think about that name as he went back to sleep.

* * *

An Hour Later

Tsukune rested till he heard the door opened. He opened his eyes and saw Moka sitting in a chair next to his bed with a small but concerned smile. "Hey Tsukune, are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, where's that witch at?" He asked harshly.

Moka sighed. "I don't think you should be that hard on her. She's just a kid."

Tsukune turned to her. "SHE ATTACKED ME! There's being just a 'kid' and being downright brutal! Why are you bothering with her?" He asked. "Do you like her basically molesting you all the time?"

"Well...no," Moka confessed. "But I do feel sorry for her. She's all alone at this school."

"So what?! Leave her in the hell she made!" Tsukune yelled, making Moka jumped.

Moka glared at him. "What is your problem? I thought you said that Gargoyles were protectors of vampires and witches? You're being selfish."

Tsukune sighed as he looked away. "We weren't always the WILLING protectors of witches. My kind are weak to magic, it hurts us just as bad, if not worse, then water to vampires. You see, magic manipulates earthly elements and we Gargoyles are creatures of mostly stone. So when we are in contact with magic, our bodies react violently to it. Some of the witches often used this information to enslave our kind...or at least those that refused to protect them. It was that and the fear that the other youkai would soon learn about our weakness to magic and use it against us that we separated from most of the monster realm and flocked to the barrier."

Moka was quiet as Tsukune finished his story. "I can understand feeling weak and being exploited, but you can't get angry about Yukari not because she's a child but because out of any of us here, she needs protection. She's a witch, you should know better than most that witches are unwelcomed everywhere." Tsukune frowned as he let that go through his head as she got up to leave. "I got to go find her; I just wanted to see if you're doing well. Mizore and Kurumu will be here soon." She said as she left.

Tsukune was quiet as he sighed. Moka was right, witches were once considered a bridge between youkai and humans, which would later cause them to be hated. They weren't human, yet they weren't youkai. That made them unfair targets. 'A gargoyle protects those who can't protect themselves in this world,' his mother's voice ringed in his head. 'No matter what a gargoyle feels about a particular person, if they were in danger, alone with no help or sanctuary, we will be there to help.' He sighed as he got out of bed.

* * *

At that Time

Yukari was laughing loudly to herself as she ran along the outskirts of the school. She had just used her magic to pull down the skirts of a group of girls that were mocking her behind her back. A genius she may be, but she was still a child. "Stupid bimbos!" She shouted just as she slammed into someone. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Heh, well isn't this lucky?" The person said.

Yukari looked up and saw the trio of guys from before standing there. "You broke the rules." One of them said.

"It's strictly against school policies to reveal you're true identity." The Leader said as they grabbed her by the arm before she could use her wand. "And no punk here to save you," he said with a large grin as they dragged her into the nearby forest.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She yelled as she was dragged along.

* * *

Meanwhile

Tsukune was high in the air, his massive wings stretched out as his eyes were the inhuman yellow and black of a gargoyle as he scanned the ground. His eyes were a lot sharper this way. As he scanned the ground he noticed Yukari being dragged by the trio from before. With a sneer he made his way to them. "There's no one around," one of them said, "so we can eat her and no one will know."

"Good," the Leader said as they shifted into large reptiles with long jaws and sharp, raptor-like teeth. Their powerful tails swished in eager anticipation. "You're going to regret talking down to your superiors!" He hissed in a lowly voice.

Yukari brought up her wand but it was caught in of the Lizardman's teeth, where it was then crushed by the lizard's powerful maw. Yukari looked up at her ruined tool before she dropped it.

The lizardman spit the pieces out. "DISGUSTING!" He hissed.

"Then maybe some fresh meat will get that taste out!" The leader laughed just as Tsukune landed behind them softly so that they didn't notice him.

"It may be witch-flesh but it migh-."

"HEY!" Tsukune yelled.

Before the three of them could react, Tsukune grabbed a strong hold of the two lackeys heads and slammed them against each other with a loud *THUD!* instantly knocking them out. The leader lunged at him but was soon trapped by Tsukune. As the lizard man's face planted into the dirt, Tsukune's took on his youkai form as he grew in immense height. The Head Lizardman squirmed away from him.

"Y-You're a gargoyle! They were supposed to be wiped out!" He hissed at him as he crawled away in fear.

Tsukune didn't say anything as he grabbed the lizard by the tail and hoisted him up till he was face to face with the lizard. "No, my kind is very much alive. Unlike you if you even think of touching that girl again."

"O-Okay! Just please let me go!" The lizard pleaded as he struggled against the hold.

"Not without punishment!" He said as he smiled, showing off his teeth, before he started to spin the lizard overhead by the tail. It went one for a full minute before Tsukune slammed him face first into the ground, shattering all of his teeth, before spinning him around once more and releasing him. With a high scream, the lizard slammed into a tree causing it to fall over.

With his fight over, Tsukune shifted back into his normal form. He looked over to see Yukari with tears forming in her eyes. With her back against the tree, she slid down while crying loudly. "W-Why?! Why did you help me!?" She cried more. "I-I attacked you! I tri-tried to take away M-Moka from you! W-Why did you s-save me!?"

Tsukune merely hugged her, the sudden embrace silencing her as she contemplated the warmness that his arms gave her. "I came because you nodded help," he stated. "Moka told me that you were lonely."

"I-I'm not lonely!" She snapped.

"Yukari, there's no point in lying." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know what it's like: To feel like an outcast no matter where you are. To be hated for no reason." Tsukune went on. "Witches, like you, and Gargoyles, like me, are often ostracized because of our ties to humanity. I was lonely till I made friends like Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. So, maybe you and I could be friends? And if not, then please just let me protect you." He stated.

Yukari's face was a bright, brilliant red at Tsukune's words, before she hung her head low. "O-Okay," she said just as Tsukune gave her another hug. Yukari slowly hugged him back.

"Yukari!" Moka called out into the mist.

The two looked over to see the pink haired vampire along with Kurumu and Mizore following after. They were surprised to see the unconscious lizardmen and the downed tree. "W-What exactly happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Nothing, really." Tsukune said as he and Yukari walked over.

"Um...Moka?" Yukari said.

"Yes?" The vampire asked, curious at the strange tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you to like me." She apologized.

Moka and the others looked up at Tsukune who merely smiled and gave them a short thumbs up. "It's okay, Yukari, though you do need to apologize to the others you used your magic on too, okay?"

Yukari merely nodded. "Okay."

* * *

A Couple Days Later

"So I heard that Yukari asked for forgiveness from her classmates?" Kurumu asked as her and Moka carried boxes for a teacher to take into a classroom.

"Yeah," Moka said with a light smile. "Everyone felt guilty for talking about her afterwards that they forgive her. She's on good terms with them now."

"That's good," Kurumu said. "Though you haven't heard from her since?"

"No, maybe she finally moved on?" Moka offered as they opened the door to the classroom, but they instantly dropped the boxes at what they say.

"Come on Yukari! Stop holding me like that!" Tsukune said as he struggled against the witch's tight bear hug. "People might get the wrong idea!"

"Ohhh I don't want to!" Yukari whined playfully as she buried her head in his chest. It wasn't long till she noticed Moka and Kurumu staring at them. "Oh hey Moka! Hey Kururmu!"

"Yukari...you like Tsukune now?" Moka asked still trying to hold her jealously back.

Yukari blushed brightly as she placed a hand against her cheek. "Well yes, when Tsukune saved me from those reptiles and held me in that sweet embrace, I couldn't help but have my heart go 'Doki-Doki'!" She said. "Granted I still love Moka, but now I want to be with both Moka and Tsukune! It also makes more sense given gargoyles are the natural protectors of witches and vampires! So it only makes sense for the three of us to be tied by a red string of fate together!"

"NO WAY!" Kurumu added as she ran and snapped Tsukune away from her. "Tsukune isn't a pedophile! So he wants to be with someone who he wouldn't get arrested being around!" She said amorously as she rubbed her breasts against him earning a healthy blush as he stared at her bouncy mounds.

"HEY! BACK YOU SAGGY OLD HAG!" Yukari snapped as she got Tsukune away from her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SAGGY' YOU BRAT!?" Kurumu yelled as she as she got her claws out.

It didn't help that Mizore popped out from a tile in the ceiling and jumped down on the desk. "You're both wrong! I've known Tsukune far longer then you two, so he belongs to me!" She said as she embraced him from behind.

Moka was silent as she watched the three pulling a strange game of tug-o-war as she stared down darkly, "You're all wrong. All three of you," she said softly yet it still got everyone's attention. She leaped forward with her arms out. "Tsukune belongs only to me!" She shouted as she bit down on his neck.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!" Tsukune whined he felt his blood getting sucked.

"HEY!" Kurumu shouted as she pulled Moka off his neck. "Stop treating him like a bloodpack damn it!"

"I-I can't help it!" Moka said as she had a faint blush. "It's just soooooo tasty!" She cooed as she held herself.

Tsukune groaned as he rubbed his newest bite mark. As he did, Yukari noticed the ring hanging from his necklace. Yukari grabbed the ring and studied the ring intently. Tsukune noticed and looked down at her. "Is there something wrong Yukari?" He asked.

"No, it's just that...I think I saw this symbol before." She stated.

Tsukune's eyes went wide as the other girls stopped their argument and paid to the conversation they were having. "Where did you see it?" He asked trying his best to hide his shock.

"Yeah, it was on some bags that belong to the girl across the hall from my room back in the dorms." She said.

"R-Really?" He asked. "Do you happen to know her?"

"Well no, I've seen her around though. I can point her out if you want." She said. "What's it for anyway?"

"It's a...family matter." He said which earned him stares from the other girls.

"I see, okay. Come with me." She said as she walked out of the building.

* * *

A While Later.

Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, Moka and Kurumu waited in front of the dorms as girls started to go back into their rooms. Granted, they stared at the handsome guy along with several girls with the littlest one going 'Nope', or 'Not her'. It was going on for a few minutes, as Tsukune sighed as he crossed his arms. "Maybe we should stop, it's getting late and people are staring at us."

"Yeah...this seems pretty weird," Moka started.

Yukari uneasily scratched the back of her head. "Sorry Tsukune." She said till someone caught her attention. She made a large grin. "There she is!" She said pointing at the girl.

Tsukune turned to where she was pointing, as his eyes went wide. "No way! It can't be!" He said softly to himself as the girl turned to see him.

"Tsukune?" She called out to him as she briskly walked up to him.

"Tamao?" He called out to her as her approached her.

END

* * *

So I heard you like cliffhangers. HA HA!


End file.
